Prezent pod choinkę
by Mari32
Summary: Jest to miniaturka napisana na konkurs dla twisterteam. Zajęła ona pierwsze miejsce. Edward i Bella są sąsiadami. W wigilię do Belli nagle ktoś puka. Sami zobaczcie, jak się to zakończy.


BELLA

Następne Święta spędzam sama, z butelką wina, w zimnej kuchni. A w tym roku nawet nie mogłam iść do pracy, bo zasypało całe nasze miasteczko. Poruszać się można obecnie tylko pługiem lub sanną. No tak, ale co się spodziewać. Przecież w Forks zima trwa cztery miesiące. Uprzedzano mnie o tym, ale ja jak zwykle dałam się ponieść emocjom. Gdyby nie sąsiad obok, który podwiózł mnie swoim autem do pobliskiego sklepu, to siedziałabym dzisiaj nie mając kawałka chleba. No bo przecież skąd miałabym wiedzieć, że tu trzeba robić zapasy w listopadzie, by przetrwać od grudnia do lutego.

Jest 24 grudzień, koło osiemnastej. I znowu w radiu lecą te same smętne kawałki: Feliz Nawidad, White Christmas, Santa Claus is coming to town i inne bzdury. Jak ja tęsknię za świętami spędzonymi z moją rodziną. W Polsce o tej porze roku leciały kolędy, zasiadalibyśmy z mamą i rodzeństwem do kolacji, a tak ... Siedzę tutaj w Forks, zapomnianej przez Boga mieścinie , pracując jako pomoc domowa. Koń by się uśmiał. No i proszę następny świąteczny przebój Last Christmas.

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
you gave it away ...

Kto by pomyślał, że szanowana i rozchwytywana w Polsce lekarka, będzie pracować w Forks jako pomoc domowa. A tak ładnie się układało. Miałam wszystko, dom, rodzinę, pracę i w jednej sekundzie czar prysł. Rzuciłam trzymany kieliszek, który rozprysł się na ścianie.

- Cholera by cię wzięła Jacobie Blacku. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś będziesz cierpiał tak jak ja. Niech cię piekło pochłonie.

Łzy popłynęły mi po polikach. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Kto ma ochotę chodzić i kolędować w taką pogodę? Otarłam łzy, podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Przed drzwiami stał dwunastoletni syn sąsiada. Miał zapłakane oczy, a jego długie włosy smętnie wystawały spod czapki. Mimo że był już wyższy ode mnie, teraz wydawał się dużo niższy i bardzo wystraszony.

- Coś się stało Seth?

- Mój tatuś spadł ze schodów i bardzo boli go noga.

- Dzwoniłeś na pogotowie?

- Nie może przyjechać. Zasypało wszystkie drogi.

- Dobrze. Seth wejdź na chwilę do mnie. Pójdę na górę po torbę z lekami. Potem ubiorę kurtkę i pójdziemy zobaczyć co z twoim tatą, OK?

- Pani jest lekarką?

- Tak, chociaż od roku nie praktykowałam ... - cholera, nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

- Przecież pracuje pani jako ...

- Wiesz co, możemy tutaj tak stać i rozmawiać o moim życiu zawodowym, albo pójdziemy pomóc twojemu tacie? - pięknie, teraz wyładowuje się na dziecku. - Przepraszam, ale to dla mnie bardzo drażliwy temat. Pójdę po tą torbę.

Po minucie byłam gotowa i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

- Boże ale ziąb.

- To czemu nie ubrała pani ciepłej kurtki, tylko taki leciutki płaszczyk.

- Nie mam innego - zaśmiałam. - Widzisz, nie zawsze nasze życie toczy się, tak jakbyśmy chcieli.

Dotarliśmy do domu sąsiada. Boże jak tu ciepło. Zdjęłam kurtkę.

- Prowadź do taty.

Mały poprowadził mnie do salonu. Na kanapie leżał mój sąsiad. Był dość wysoki, nieźle umięśniony (ponieważ mieszkamy obok siebie, to nieraz widziałam jego wspaniały kaloryferek na brzuchu), miał cudowne szafirowe oczy i nieziemskie miedziane włosy. Zawsze chodził potargany. Teraz widać było że cierpi. Jego oczy straciły dawny blask, a usta wykrzywiał grymas bólu. Bez wahania podeszłam do niego.

- Witam sąsiedzie. Wesołych Świąt - chciałam, by choć na chwilę zapomniał o cierpieniu.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Co pani tu robi? - chciał się podnieść, ale tylko syknął z bólu.

- Seth przyszedł po mnie. Chyba jesteśmy tu sami. Nic nie może dojechać, bo nas zasypało. Pił pan coś dzisiaj?

- Jest pani lekarzem?

- A czy to ważne. Jestem tu jedyną osobą w zasięgu dwudziestu kilometrów, więc jest pan zdany na moją łaskę i pomoc. Powtórzę pytanie: Pił pan coś dzisiaj?

- Tato wypił trochę nalewki naszego dziadka - powiedział Seth.

- Dobra, teraz sprawdzę co z nogą. Ostrzegam że będzie boleć.

- Cholera, niech pani ją zostawi. Ja pierdole, chce pani mi do końca poprzestawiać kości. Kurwa jego mać - podczas badania, co jakiś czas rzucał epitet w moim kierunkiem.

- No już. Zaraz podam panu coś przeciwbólowego. To uśmierzy ból. Noga nie jest złamana z przemieszczeniem, więc wystarczy ją usztywnić. Nie trzeba nastawiać.

- Żadnych zastrzyków - zaskrzypiał ledwo żywy z bólu.

- Panie Cullen, ma pan złamaną nogę. Musi pan dostać antybiotyk i zastrzyk przeciwbólowy. W szpitalu zrobiliby to panu od razu. Niestety, nie ma możliwości tam dojechać. Musi mi pan zaufać. Seth pomożesz mi trochę.

- Co mam robić?

- Potrzebuje wodę, dwa duże kawałki drewna, którymi mogłabym usztywnić nogę. To na razie tyle.

- Panno Swan ...

- Panie Cullen. Mogę panu pomóc, do czasu przyjazdu karetki. Nie podam panu trucizny.

Położyłam go wygodniej na kanapie, podwinęłam rękaw i zręcznie założyłam weflon. Patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Czemu pani pracuje jako pomoc domowa, skoro ma pani wykształcenie medyczne?

Zamarłam.

- Panie Cullen nie jestem lekarką. Skąd przyszedł panu do głowy ...

- Pani Swan ...

- Panno, nigdy nie byłam żonata

- Panno Swan jestem obolały, nie głupi. Mój ojciec jest lekarzem i wiem, że pani jest nim także.

- Nie jestem lekarką.

- Możemy się o to kłócić, ale wiem swoje. Od prawie roku mieszka tu pani sama, nikt pani nie odwiedza, z nikim nie utrzymuje pani kontaktów. Ukrywa się pani przed kimś.

- Jest pan na coś uczulony? - Chciałam go zbić z pantałyku. Pokręcił głową na nie.

- I tak dowiem się o co tu chodzi

- Lepiej nie. Nie wszystkie opowieści mają szczęśliwe zakończenie.

- Chodzi o mężczyznę? Zranił panią? Miał rodzinę? Zdradził? - spytał patrząc na mnie. Podałam mu środek przeciwbólowy i antybiotyk.

- Nie, raczej nie umiał przyjąć odmowy - zaśmiałam się gorzko.

- Moja żona stwierdziła natomiast, że trójka dzieci ją nie interesuje. Zdradziła mnie przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

- Wie pan, są gorsze rzeczy niż zdrada.

- Tak, a jakie? - spytał podejrzliwie.

- Powiem panu, że dla rodziny człowiek jest w stanie zrobić dużo. Pan przynajmniej ma dzieci. Ja tego nigdy nie doświadczę. Nie mogę mieć dzieci - posłałam mu słaby uśmiech i zajęłam się złamaną noga. Rozcięłam spodnie. Nie wiem kiedy, ale zanurzyłam się we wspomnieniach. Badania, te wszystkie krępujące pytania i wynik. BEZPŁODNOŚĆ.

- Proszę mogą być? - Podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam głos Setha.

- Są wspaniałe. A teraz usiądź obok mnie, namocz bandaże w wodzie i owiń nimi tą deseczkę. Nie chcemy by twojemu tacie wbiła się drzazga. - Pokazałam mu jak to ma zrobić - A gdzie twoje rodzeństwo?

- U dziadka i babci. Przyjadą jutro.

- Wątpię Seth. Widziałeś jak tu dużo śniegu - powiedziałam sceptycznie.

- Dziadek da radę - powiedział hardo. - Zawsze dotrzymuje słowa.

- No w takim razie na pewno dojedzie - potwierdziłam. - Teraz Seth trzeba te drewienka położyć po obu stronach nogi i owinąć to bandażem. Jak położymy deseczki, to potrzymasz nogę i deseczki, a ja to zabandażuję. Panie Cullen, teraz może zaboleć. - uniosłam nogę i jakby na potwierdzenie, chory stęknął. - No teraz ją potrzymaj.

Po pięciu minutach pacjent leżał z usztywniona nogą i zapadał w drzemkę.

- To ja pójdę ... - Skierowałam się do drzwi.

- Nie proszę. Ja sam nie dam rady - Seth był wystraszony. W końcu dodał prawie szeptem - proszę.

- ... zamknąć mieszkanie i zaraz wrócę dobrze? - Seth pokiwał głową.

Kiedy wróciłam zauważyłam, że Edward - tak miał na imię mój sąsiad - zaczął jęczeć. Podałam mu kolejną dawkę środka przeciwbólowego.

- Seth jedliście kolacje? - chłopiec spojrzał na mnie zagubiony.

- Mieliśmy zasiadać do wigilii, kiedy tata spadł.

- No pięknie. Chodź pokaż co przygotowaliście. - Kiedy podeszłam do stołu zobaczyłam cztery nakrycia. - Dla kogo te dodatkowe?

- No cóż zawsze mamy dodatkowe nakrycie dla niespodziewanego gościa. To tradycja z kraju naszej babci.

- Jest Polką?

- Tak, wyjechała po wojnie bo nie miała pieniędzy i tu spotkała dziadka. Zakochała się w nim, pobrali się i odtąd żyją tu razem.

- Jak w bajce o kopciuszku.

- O kim?

- O kopciuszku. Wieczorem ci ją opowiem. A to czwarte nakrycie dla kogo? - Mały zaczerwienił się, ale podniósł głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Tatuś powiedział, że nie jest dobrze, by ktoś w ten wieczór by sam. Miałem za chwilę iść po panią.

- Seth ... to bardzo miło. Nie spodziewałam się tego.

Wzięłam opłatek i podzieliłam się nim z Sethem. Razem podeszliśmy do chorego. Ocknął się i po złożeniu życzeń postanowiliśmy przenieść kolacje do Edwarda. Ustawiliśmy mały rozkładany stolik, położyliśmy część potraw i trzy talerzyki. Po zjedzeniu posiłku przenieśliśmy z Sethem telewizor do pokoju i wszyscy oglądaliśmy, po raz nie wiem który, Kevina samego w domu. Potem opowiedziałam Sethowi bajkę o kopciuszku i młody poszedł do swojego pokoju. Tak przynajmniej myślałam. Po chwili zszedł na dół i coś mi przyniósł w reklamówce.

- To miało być dla mojej mamy. Kupiłem to z tatą i nie zdążyliśmy jej tego dać bo ... no nie ważne. chciałbym aby pani to nosiła.

- Seth ... nie mogę.

- Proszę. To naprawdę tu się niszczy, a pani marznie.

Wyjęłam podarunek z worka. Była to najładniejsza kurtka z puchową podpinką jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Poczułam łzy w oczach.

- Seth to miło że pomyślałeś o Belli, ale wiesz że nie wolno ci wchodzić na strych i brać stamtąd cokolwiek.

- Ja...

- Bello weź tą kurtkę. U nas naprawdę się zmarnuje. Seth trzy dni bez komputera.

- Ale Tato ...

- Bez dyskusji. - Smutny Seth poszedł na górę. Już chciałam zaoponować, że trochę przesadził, ale mnie uciszył kładąc palec na moich ustach. - Przykro mi Bello, ale tu nie o kurtkę, czy o ciebie chodzi. Na strychu jest pełno śmieci i naprawdę jest niebezpiecznie. Gdyby się spytał pozwoliłbym mu to zrobić.

- Przykro mi, że z mojego powodu dostał karę. Może mógłbyś mu jednak odpuścić.

- Nie. Musi zrozumieć że tam jest niebezpiecznie.

To była długa noc. Edward cały czas zapadł w drzemki, z których budził się z krzykiem. Co dwie godziny podawałam kolejne dawki leku. Po pierwszej w nocy dostał gorączki. Bałam się, że może mieć jakieś obrażenia wewnętrzne. Podałam mu środek na zbicie temperatury. Po czterech godzinach temperatura zaczęła spadać. Na szczęście była tylko efektem szoku. Nad ranem podłączyłam kroplówkę. Poszłam do łazienki, wzięłam szybki prysznic i usiadłam w fotelu. Zastanawiałam się czy będę musiała znów się gdzieś przenieść. Za mocno polubiłam Edwarda i Setha by narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Ziewnęłam. Muszę to przemyśleć. Po minucie spałam nieprzytomna.

- O kurwa jego mać. Tato słoń ma więcej delikatności niż ty. Zostaw mnie w pizdu.

Podskoczyłam na fotelu. Zrzuciłam koc, którym ktoś mnie przykrył. Przede mną stały młodsze pociechy Cullena. Alice i Rosalie. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk Edwarda i podbiegłam do salonu.

- No ja pierdole, to boli! Złamałem nogę. Nie wymachuj nią na wszystkie strony.

- O ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą - jego ojciec nie zwracał uwagi ani na mnie, ani na krzyczącego syna.

- Niech ona się tym zajmie - Edward wskazał ręką na mnie. - Pacjent ma prawo wyboru lekarza.

Zaśmiałam się.

- Mówiłam ci nie jestem lekarzem.

- Tak ale ja jestem uparty i dojdę dlaczego kłamiesz.

- Lepiej nie - szepnęłam

- Zajmij się mną. Ty przynajmniej nie próbujesz mi wyrwać nogi ze stawu. Poza tym muszę iść do wc.

- Może przynieść ci kaczuszkę? - zatrzepotałam rzęsami.

- Bardzo śmieszne Swan, bardzo śmieszne - wycedził chory, miedzianowłosy pacjent. - A teraz pomóż mi wstać.

- Edwardzie chyba nie myślisz, że pójdę z tobą i pomogę ci w toalecie, co?

- Dlaczego nie. Powinnaś opiekować się pacjentem.

- Tak i co jeszcze. Gdzie jest napisane, że powinnam cię myć?

- Zawsze można negocjować warunki pracy, prawda? - posłał mi takie błagalne spojrzenie.

- Witam. Pana syn nas sobie nie przedstawił. Isabella Swan. Jestem sąsiadką - zwróciłam się do drugiego mężczyzny w pokoju.

- Carlisle Cullen. Mój syn ma rację. Jest pani lekarką, lub pielęgniarką z dużym doświadczeniem. Zajęła się nim pani profesjonalnie.

- Nie jestem lekarką - czułam jak oblewa mnie fala gorąca.

- Jak pani chce. Nas pani nie oszuka. Może kiedyś pani sama powie dlaczego się ukrywa. Każdy ma tajemnice.

- Tak tylko że moje są niebezpieczne dla otoczenia.

Popatrzyli na mnie spod przymrużonych oczu.

- Dobra Edwardzie, teraz idziemy do łazienki. Tam zostawię cię z ojcem. - Powiedziałam to by odwrócić ich uwagę. - Tymczasem z Alice i Rose zrobimy wam coś do jedzenia i zmienimy pościel, prawda dziewczynki?

Obok mnie jak na zawołanie zmaterializowały się dwie dziewczynki. Drobna czteroletnia szatynka i dość wysoka jak na swój wiek, ośmioletnia blond piękność. Oj, obie złamią niejedno męskie serce w przyszłości. Współczuje ich ojcu. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? - wkurzał się miedzianowłosy.

- Zastanawiałam się komu bardziej współczuć, tobie czy im? - tu pokazałam na dziewczynki.

- Czemu miałabyś mi współczuć? - Edward był trochę zdezorientowany.

- No bo wiesz, zaraz wejdą w okres dorastania, pierwsze zauroczenie, pierwsza miłość, pierwszy pocałunek, pierwszy chłopak , pierwsza ...

- Hej, one są jeszcze na to za małe. - Edward wyglądał na nieźle wystraszonego.

- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Ja miałam pięć lat, jak przyprowadziłam do domu swojego pierwszego chłopaka. - Zachichotałam na to wspomnienie. - Mój ojciec zemdlał, bo powiedziałam mu, że właśnie wzięliśmy ślub i będziemy tu razem mieszkać.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz? - popatrzył na mnie w szoku.

- Nie - pokręciłam głową. - Mama musiała nieźle się namęczyć, by nam to wyperswadować. Pamiętam też, że to on dał mi pierwszy pocałunek. Było to trzy dni później w przedszkolu. Siedzieliśmy z koleżankami na ławeczce, kiedy nagle podszedł i pocałował mnie w usta. Pachniał cebulką i papryką. Boże, ale mi inne dziewczynki zazdrościły. Potem przyniósł kwiatki z ogrodu mamy, a jeszcze kiedy indziej zrobił mi wspaniały wianek ze storczyków. Niestety wyjechał rok później i więcej go nie spotkałam.

- Boże, to ty jesteś tą dziewczynką - zaskoczył mnie pisk ojca Edwarda. Patrzyłam na niego zdezorientowana. - Bella. Kiedy Edward miał trzy latka, wrócił z Esme do jej domu, do Polski. Jej mama była chora i ktoś musiał się nią zająć. To z tobą mój syn uciekł. Esme szukała go cały dzień. Jak wiesz jest tu inna godzina niż w Polsce. Całą noc nie mogłem spać. Dopiero nad ranem, zadzwoniła i wszystko mi wyjaśniła. Kiedy wrócili do domu to go pierwszy raz uderzyła.

- Pamiętam. Przez tydzień jak siadałem to bolał mnie tyłek.

- Nie, wtedy dostałeś tylko jednego klapsa. Wiem, bo zadzwoniłeś do mnie i krzyczałeś w słuchawkę że mama dała ci klapsa. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Całą noc nie spałem z nerwów, więc szybko poszedłem spać, bo byłem wykończony. Po godzinie słyszę dzwonek telefonu. Podnoszę słuchawkę, a tu wrzask: "Ona mnie uderzyła. Tato mama dała mi klapsa." Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Krzyczeć na ciebie, za to co zrobiłeś, czy śmiać się z twojej reakcji. A manto sprawiła ci za ścięte kwiatki. Zerwałeś jej konkursowe petunie.

- Ale tamten chłopczyk był ciemnym blondynem.

- Kiedy przyjechał z powrotem do stanów, włosy mu ściemniały.

- Jest pan pewien że ich nie farbuje? Taki oryginalny kolor.

- Na sto procent nie. Mój ojciec iał taki sam kolor włosów.

- Boże, to naprawdę byłeś ty?

- Los nas na nowo ze sobą złączył. - zaśmiał się Edward.

- Poczekajcie jak tylko powiem to Esme. Da wam obojgu do wiwatu za ten czas - zaśmiał się Carlisle.

- No dobra. Miło było, ale się skończyło. Dziewczynki idźcie do kuchni i poczekajcie tam na mnie, a my idziemy do łazienki.

- Tak jest - zasalutowały dziewczynki i ze śmiechem wybiegły z salonu.

- Jak w wojsku. Naprawdę, czuje się tu jak w wojsku.

Zachichotałam. Po doprowadzeniu go łazienki i zostawieniu pod dobrą opieką zmieniłam pościel na kanapie. Potem, razem z dziewczynkami zajęłyśmy się posiłkiem. Kiedy byliśmy całe ubabrane mąką weszła do kuchni starsza kobieta. Popatrzyła na nas i dostała ataku śmiechu.

- Nigdy w życiu nie zapomnę tego widoku.

- To raczej nie wszytko co dziś panią zaskoczy ...

- Do kurwy próbujecie mnie zabić! Tato, ja pierdole uderzyłeś mnie w nogę! Seth za chwilę przyłożysz mi tym w łeb! Wypierdalać stąd i zawołajcie Bellę! Ona przynajmniej nie próbuje mnie znokautować. Kurwa jego mać, w pizdu do cholery!

- Na Boga Ojca, co się tam dzieje? - starsza kobieta była zszokowana.

- Oj, chyba Carlisle i Seth nie dają sobie rady z Edwardem.

- A czemu on potrzebuje pomocy w łazience?

- Seth do cholery przecież ci mówiłem, że mi przyłożysz tą laską!

- Jaką laską? - Esme była w szoku.

- To może się przedstawię. Isabella Swan. Sąsiadka. Edward wczoraj spadł ze schodów i złamał nogę. Zajęłam się nim wieczorem. Teraz poszedł z ojcem do łazienki się umyć. Z odgłosów, które słyszę domyślam się, że dołączył do nich Seth

- EDWARDZIE ANTHONY CULLENIE DLACZEGO DO NAS WCZORAJ NIE ZADZWONIŁEŚ - Matka Edwarda wydarła się w stronę łazienki, tak, że aż w uszach mi zadzwoniło. Potem skierowała wzrok na mnie - Miło mi cię poznać Isabello. Jestem Esmeralda Cullen. Dla przyjaciół Esme - podała mi rękę. Potem znowu odwróciła się i wrzasnęła w stronę łazienki - PRZECIEŻ OJCIEC PRZYJECHAŁBY OD RAZU! NIE TAK CIĘ WYCHOWAŁAM ! JAK MOGŁEŚ BYĆ TAK NIEODPOWIEDZIALNY!? TŁUMACZ SIĘ W TEJ CHWILI?!

- Poznaliśmy się już wcześniej - zachichotałam.

- Tak, kiedy?

- Pamięta pani tą dziewczynkę, z którą Edward chciał zamieszkać w wieku pięciu lat?

- To byłaś ty? - szok malował się na twarzy kobiety.

- Tak. I to dla mnie zerwał pani konkursowe petunie.

- To były nie petunie a smolinosy. Boże drogi. Bella Swan. Oczywiście. A skąd ...

- No w pizdu, mówiłem, Tato do cholery ...

- To długo historia, ale może teraz pójdę zobaczyć, czy się tam nie pozabijali, a pani dokończy naleśniki z dziewczynkami, dobrze? Później będzie czas na wspominanie starych dziejów - Starsza pani od razu zabrała się do roboty. Skierowałam się do łazienki.

Kiedy weszłam do środka aż mnie zatkało. Co jak co, ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam. Edward z podbitym okiem siedział na ubikacji. Jego ojciec cały mokry wychodził z wanny, a Seth z jakimś kijem w ręce próbował schować się za kabiną prysznica.

- Co się tu na Boga Ojca stało?

- Jeżeli moi rodzice zostaną tu choćby minute dłużej, to chyba oszaleję! - zawył Edward rozdrażniony niczym lew.

- Po prostu tato się zdenerwował, bo nie mógł się ogolić... Zachwiał się i wpadł na dziadka. Dziadek nalewał właśnie wody do wanny, by tata mógł się umyć... Nie utrzymał równowagi i wpadł do środka ... Ja chciałem pomóc dziadkowi wyjść i niechcący ... - Seth trochę mętnie tłumaczył co się działo.

- Przywaliłeś mi w oko ta cholerną laską.

- Dobra, może jednak ja tu z nim zostanę, a wy idźcie się przebrać i na Boga weźcie mi stąd ten kij.

Po wyjściu nie potrzebnych mężczyzn i kija, podałam Edwardowi narzędzia do golenia, chwyciłam lusterko i je trzymałam, kiedy on się golił. Potem odłożyłam wszystko na miejsce, wypuściłam wodę z wanny, postawiłam krzesełko, które kiedyś pomagało dzieciom Cullena dosięgnąć do umywalki, na środku prysznica, podprowadziłam tam Edwarda i posadziłam go, puściłam wodę, podałam mu szampon i mydło, zasunęłam kabinę i poczekałam aż skończy. Podałam mu ręcznik. Kiedy się wytarł wyprowadziłam go do salonu. Seth przyniósł mu z góry rzeczy do przebrania.

- Wiesz co, bardzo dobrze, że przyniosłeś czyste rzeczy dla taty. Pomożesz mi go w to ubrać, dobrze? - Seth z chęcią pokiwał głową, a ja spojrzałam na to co trzymał w ręce. - Seth, czy tata nie ma jakiś szerokich dresów, lub spodenek z krótkimi nogawkami?

Mały uderzył się w czoło i wybiegł. Edward cały czas miał ręcznik przewieszony na biodrach. Włożyłam mu bokserki do kolan, sam podciągnął je na biodra. W tym czasie Seth zbiegł z dresami. Pomogliśmy mu je ubrać. Potem Edwarda założył koszulkę i bluzę dresową.

- No, teraz to możesz iść pobiegać. Dziesięć kółek koło domu rekrucie. Raz, dwa ... - zażartowałam. Edward spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

Rodzice Edwarda zostali do wieczora. Kiedy opowiedziałam Esme, o tym jak się zgadaliśmy uśmiała się niesamowicie. Wspominała swój czas w Polsce, gotując posiłki. Kiedy skończyła, to zostawiła chyba w lodówce obiady na cały miesiąc. Carlisle oglądał z Edwardem mecz, a ja z dziećmi grałam w gry. Edward cały czas spoglądał w naszą stronę. Patrzył się na mnie tak, jakby chciał mnie przelecieć. Boże, on tak się zachowuje przy rodzicach? Kiedy wyjechali, było już dobrze po dwudziestej drugiej. Położyłam dzieci i chciałam iść do siebie.

- Zostań. Proszę.

- Edward, jeśli nie wyjdę wiesz czym się to skończy.

- Proszę, nie będę naciskać.

Zostałam. Z dnia na dzień uczucie między mną i Edwardem narastało. Nie wystarczały nam już ukradkowe pocałunki. Coraz częściej zapominaliśmy się i tylko cud sprawiał, że nie wylądowaliśmy w łóżku wcześniej. Po trzech dniach dojechała karetka, zabrała Edwarda do szpitala. Ja zostałam z dziećmi. Zrobili mu zdjęcie i założyli gips. Po czterech godzinach warczący pacjent wrócił do siebie, do domu. Sanitariusz niósł kule.

- Mam nadzieje, że w domu jest bardziej łagodny. Należałoby mu założyć jakiś kaganiec, czy coś podobnego. Prawie pogryzł lekarza, który się nim zajmował.

- Dziwne, przy mnie jest łagodny jak szczeniaczek - zażartowałam.

Retrospekcja

EDWARD

W karetcie trzęsło jak cholera. Poza tym leki przeciwbólowe przestały działać. Miałem wrażenie że z bólu eksploduje. Zatopiłem się we wspomnieniach. Boże, jak mogłem jej nie rozpoznać. Miesiąc za nią przepłakałem. Podbiła mi serce swoim szczerbatym uśmiechem i tymi czekoladowymi oczami. Boże to było tak dawno. Każdą dziewczynkę, a później kobietę z nią porównywałem. Ta za mało się uśmiechała, miała nie ten kolor oczy czy włosów ... Nawet moja eksżona jej nie dorównywała. Była piękna, ale nie była tamtą dziewczynką. Pewnego razu powiedziałem jej, że nigdy tamtej dziewczynce nie dorówna. Od tego czasu zaczęło się psuć w małżeństwie. Kiedy odchodziła wyrzuciła mi to w liście. Chyba już wtedy los złączył nas na zawsze. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś wyzna mi prawdę, dlaczego się ukrywa. Boże chciałbym ją mieć już zawsze przy sobie. Zamurowało mnie kiedy to usłyszałem w głowie i wtedy poczułem jak ktoś, lub coś uderzyło mnie w chorą nogę.

- W pizdu, chcecie mi ją złamać w drugim miejscu! Do cholery uważajcie trochę! Ja pierdole moja noga! Kurwa! - darłem się jak opętany.

- Na miłość boską, przecież tylko apteczka spadła - próbował zminimalizować zajście sanitariusz.

- To może się zamienimy, co? Złamię panu nogę, a potem zrzucę na nią, tą cholerną apteczkę. Boże niech to szybko minie - zasyczałem wściekły na cały świat.

Podjechaliśmy pod szpital. Zabrali mnie na prześwietlenie, po czym położyli w jakiej sali. Matko Boska, co za ludzie. Nie dość że walnęli moją chorą nogą w ścianę, to jeszcze nim zrobili mi prześwietlenie, wyrzucili mnie z wózka. Skręcałem się bólu. Po godzinie raczyli się zjawić i powiedzieli to, co mówiła Bella. Założyli gips i chcieli podać zastrzyk przeciwbólowy. W pizdu. Nie zgodziłem się, by któryś z tych patałachów podszedł do mnie z igłą. Czekałem następną godzinę na powrót. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu prawie mdlałem z bólu.

Koniec retrospekcji

BELLA

Nagle zobaczyłam, że Edward jest ledwo przytomny z bólu.

- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego on nie dostał środków przeciwbólowych?

- Niech chciał zastrzyków.

- Dlaczego? - czułam że zaraz wybuchnę.

- Dlaczego? W pizdu! Najpierw zrzucili mi na złamaną nogę apteczkę, potem rąbnęli tą nogą w ścianę, a na końcu mnie wywrócili z wózkiem, kurwa!

- Jeszcze dziś zawiadomię dr Carlisla Cullena, o tym jak potraktowaliście jego syna. - Popatrzyłam złowrogo na sanitariuszy.

- Dr Carlisle Cullen jest pana ojcem? - Zapytał jeden z sanitariuszy.

- A czy to takie ważne, kto jest czyim ojcem? Ale tak, dr Carlisle Cullen jest jego ojcem. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę zająć się ... - cholera kim on dla mnie jest: sąsiadem? przyjacielem? chłopakiem? - ... moim narzeczonym. Do widzenia.

Nie wiem, kto był teraz bardziej zaskoczony tym wyznaniem: ja, że to powiedziałam, Edward który został moim narzeczonym, czy sanitariusz któremu to tłumaczyłam. Nagle zza kanapy wyłonił się Seth.

- Tato, to wy się pobierzecie? A może jesteś w ciąży? - tu spojrzał na mnie. - Zamawiam brata, mam już dość sióstr.

Nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć. Zamurowało mnie. Jak zwykle Seth, jako bardzo otwarte dziecko, mówi to co myśli.

- Aua - zaskrzeczał Edward.

- Dobra, ślubem i ciążą zajmiemy się później. Na razie muszę podać ci środek przeciwbólowy - tu patrzyłam na Edwarda, potem spojrzałam na jego syna. - Seth idź na górę po siostry, zaraz będzie podwieczorek, a pan chyba pracuje, prawda?

Po chwili w salonie zostałam tylko ja i Edward.

- Narzeczony? Chyba z tego bólu mam halucynacje.

- Edward, ja po prostu nie wiedziałam jak mu wytłumaczyć, to kim dla siebie jesteśmy. Bo tak naprawdę, to ja sama tego nie wiem.

- Czy właśnie przyszedł czas na jakieś poważniejsze tematy. Jeżeli tak to ... - Na chwile przestał myśleć o bólu. - Auć. Bello proszę cię, nie dźgaj mnie igłą bez zapowiedzi, bo mogę zrobić ci coś przez przypadek.

- Zostawmy te poważne tematy na wieczór.

- Zgoda, ale i tak od tego nie uciekniesz.

Przez resztę popołudnia i wieczór graliśmy z dziećmi w monopol. Oczywiście Alice była ze mną. Rose uważała się już za dorosłą i grała sama. Niestety miała problem z liczeniem. Chyba trzeba będzie jej pomóc trochę w matematyce. Potem zasiedliśmy do kolacji. Zrobiłam kurczaka w potrawce.

- Tato, a wies ze u nas była dzis stlaz pozalna - Alice wyskoczyła z tym jak Filip z konopi. Edward zastygł w miejscu. Seth i Rose patrzyli na nią z mordem w oczach.

- Nic się nie stało Edwardzie. - Próbowałam uspokoić miedzianowłosego. - Po prostu spaliłam pierwszego kurczaka i było sporo dymu. Masz źle ustawiony alarm. Jest zbyt wrażliwy i stanowczo zbyt głośny. Dostałam prawie ataku serca jak się włączył. Nie mogłam go wyłączyć. Niewiele brakowało byśmy ogłuchli.

Rose i Seth odetchnęli z ulgą. Upiekło im się. Edward zajął się z powrotem kolacją. Pokazałam Alice na migi, by była cicho.

- No cóż, szkoda kurczaka. Popracuje później nad tym alarmem. A po kolacji, ułożymy moją starą kolejkę elektryczną, którą mam na strychu. Tylko coś w niej nie działało. Pamiętam, że miałem to naprawić.

Zastygłam z widelcem w buzi. Rose i Seth zbledli. Alice popatrzyła na nich, na mnie, po czym zwróciła się do Edwarda.

- Nie mozemy się bawic kolejką. Wybuchneła. Wybuchla ... Bella co wybuchla?

- Korki kochanie. Wysadziła korki - odpowiedziałam patrząc na Edwarda. Cholera, po co ja to powiedziałam.

- No wlasnie, kolki i nie bylo plądu w wielu domach. I było tu tyle dymu, kstu ...kust

- Krztusiliśmy się - Pomógł jej Seth machinalnie.

- Potem zaczelo tak okropnie pisceć. Plakalam. - Edward chyba zapomniał, że jeszcze nie pogryzł i nie połknął wszystkiego i machinalnie włożył następny widelec do ust z ryżem. Zaczął się dusić. Pomogłam opróżnić mu przełyk. Zaczął spazmatycznie oddychać. - Potem Bella wziela mnie na lęce i wysliśmy psed dom cekac na ... Rose jak oni się nazywali?

- Strażaków - wydusiła blada Rose.

- No właśnie stlazaków.

- Miała źle podłączone bieguny - Edward był już cały zielony.

- Kochanie nic się naprawdę nie stało. Rose i Seth znaleźli ją na strychu. Rozłożyli i jak podłączyli do prądu zgasło światło. Alice przesadza ...

- Trzy dzielnice zostały bez prądu - włączyła się cicho Rose.

- ... wystraszyła się huku i zaczęła płakać. Otworzyłam okna i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Seth w między czasie zadzwonił z komórki po straż pożarną. Byli tu w pięć minut ...

- Zablali nam kolejke - Alice była naburmuszona. Jeszcze im tego nie wybaczyła. - Jeden ze stla ... no tych panów naksyczał na Setha. Powiedal ze jest idiotą. Ze to nie zabawka i mogl nas zabic. Tato co to znaczy idiota?

- Ja - wyszeptał Edward i szybko pokuśtykał do łazienki. Po chwili usłyszałam jak wymiotuje.

- Zostańcie tu. Pójdę do niego. Nic się nie stało. Tato chyba się za bardzo wystraszył.

Podeszłam do łazienki. Stałam obok niego kiedy wymiotował i robiłam mu okłady z chłodnego, mokrego ręcznika.

- Boże zabiłbym własne dzieci - wyjęczał i zaczął szlochać.

- Uspokój się. Naprawdę było tylko dużo strachu i dymu.

- Seth dostał ochrzan za moją głupotę.

- Nic mu nie będzie. Ma nauczkę, by się pytać jak coś ściąga na dół ze strychu.

- Mogliście wszyscy zginąć - wyjąkał i znów zaczął wymiotować. Przestał po godzinie. Podałam mu szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę. Nie podobało mi się to. Kiedy siedząc na sedesie doprowadzał się do porządku wszedł Seth. Widać było że też płakał.

- Przepraszam Tato. Bella na nas solidnie nakrzyczała. Nie powinniśmy brać czegoś, co nie należało do nas bez pytania. Nie wiedziałem że ona jest popsuta.

- Seth, powinienem wyrzucić ją, już dawno temu. To cud że was nie zabiło. Kupiłem ją jak się urodziłeś i źle podłączyłem bieguny. Mój kumpel mnie ostrzegł bym to poprawił, ale od razu tego nie zrobiłem, później o tym zapomniałem. Z powodu mojego lenistwa, omal nie doszło do tragedii.

- Każdy dostał nauczkę. Niema co płakać po rozlanym mleku. Seth, nigdy więcej już nie weźmie nic ze strychu bez pytania, prawda?

- Nigdy w życiu.

- A my jutro zrobimy tam porządek. Wszyscy. Kolejkę wziął strażak. Powiedział że naprawi i przywiezie ją na sylwestra i podłączy. Seth pomóż mi zaprowadzić Tatę do kanapy.

Edward był bardzo słaby. Dałam mu płatki, ale po zjedzeniu ich od razu zaczął wymiotować. Zadzwoniłam do Carlisla. Przyjechał zbadał i podłączyliśmy mu kroplówkę. Co pół godziny miał nudności. Zasnął około trzeciej nad ranem. Cały czas się trząsł. Rano dostał temperatury. Podawaliśmy mu środki na zbicie gorączki. Przed śniadaniem dołączyła do nas Esme. Zajęła się dziećmi i posiłkami. Z Carlislem cały dzień opiekowaliśmy się Edwardem. Temperatura spadła dopiero na wieczór. Podaliśmy mu lekką kolację i doktor z żoną odjechali do siebie. Po kolacji, kiedy położyłam się koło niego zostałam obsypana pocałunkami.

- Edward co ci?

- Chyba Bóg nade mną czuwał i mi ciebie zesłał.

- Spokojnie. Jeśli chcesz się wymigać od sprzątania strychu ...

- Maleńka, jutro pierwszy tam stanę. Już dawno miałem zrobić ten porządek.

Zaczął mnie mocno całować. Jego usta napierały na moje. Po nieskończenie długiej chwili rozwarłam je, a on zaczął penetrować językiem moje usta. Boże, od razu zrobiłam się mokra.

- Bello, już nie wytrzymam.

- Edwardzie, proszę ... ja ...

- Tak bardzo chcę się z tobą kochać. Pozwól nam na tą przyjemność. Przecież też tego chcesz. Czuję to.

- Dobrze ...

W pośpiechu ściągaliśmy nasze rzeczy i w końcu zostaliśmy w samej bieliźnie. Załkałam. Boże jak ktoś może być tak piękny. Jego ciało było perfekcyjnie. Spojrzałam na dół i zadrżałam. Było widać jak bardzo jest podniecony. Edward nie tracił czasu i doprowadził mnie swoimi poczynaniami na skraj rozkoszy, po czym zaczął zdejmować swoje bokserki. Kiedy zobaczyłam jego naprężoną męskość, w całej okazałości aż jęknęłam. Czy u mężczyzn nie jakiegoś limitu, czy co? Według mnie, jego rozmiar można było zaliczyć do mega dużych. Zdjęłam moje majtki, a on ułożył się w wejściu.

- Edward, ja ...

- Spokojnie, pamiętam co mówiłaś - pocałował mnie i wszedł za jednym razem. Z mojego gardła wydobył się krzyk. Ból był nie do pokonania. Poleciały mi łzy.

- Bello? - spytał spięty. Zastygł w ruchu.

- Mhm? - tylko tyle byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ból powoli ustępował, a ja zaczynałam rozkoszować się ta chwilą.

- Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? - patrzył na mnie z nie dowierzaniem.

- Że to mój pierwszy raz.

- Cholera jasna - chciał wyjść i to skończyć. Objęłam go nogami w pasie i zaczęłam się poruszać.

- Edward, jest dobrze. Już i tak nie jestem dziewicą. Dokończ to co zacząłeś.

Pocałował mnie w usta i zaczął się ruszać. Najpierw powoli, a potem zwiększył prędkość. Miałam wrażenie że stara się mnie przebić. Jego penis penetrował mnie coraz mocniej i głębiej. Po kilku minutach oboje szczytowaliśmy w tym samym momencie. Szybko zasnęłam. Kiedy rano się obudziłam Edward leżał obok i gładził moje plecy.

- Musimy parę rzeczy sobie wyjaśnić - szepnął mi do ucha. Nie był zły, tylko zdezorientowany. - Po pierwsze dlaczego nie powiedziałaś wcześniej że jesteś dziewicą?

- A czy to takie ważne? - spytałam wtulając się w jego klatkę.

- Dla mnie bardzo. Kobieto przecież mógłbym ci zrobić krzywdę.

- No cóż, jak studiowałam to zajęta byłam tylko nauką, a potem pracą. Później los sprawił, że bałam się z kimś wiązać.

- Czemu ja?

- Bo się w tobie zakochałam. Od chwili gdy ci zobaczyłam na podjeździe, jak uczyłeś Rose uczyć jazdy na rolkach. Moje serce uderzało mocniej na twój widok. Ten wypadek tylko przyspieszył to, co było nieuniknione. Poza tym, od teraz zawsze będę w tobie widzieć, tego chłopca z kwiatkami z ogrodu mamy.

- Nie wspominaj mi tego. Wtedy to pierwszy i ostatni raz mama sprawiła mi lanie. Tyłek bolał mnie przez miesiąc - Zachichotałam. Edward pocałował mnie w szyję. - Czego się boisz?

- Najbardziej tego, że ty i dzieci zapłacicie za mój błąd - zadrżałam. Edward mocno mnie przytulił do siebie.

- Czemu nie praktykujesz?

- Nie jestem ... - popatrzył na mnie i się poddałam. - Bo tak łatwiej by mnie wyśledził.

- Kto?

- Edward, ukrywam się przed nim od roku. Nie powiem ci.

- Dlaczego się ukrywasz?

- To bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek. Kiedy nie chciałam być z nim, spowodował wypadek mojego brata.

- Samochodowy?

- Mój brat chodził się wspinać. Pewnego dnia, dwa dni po tym jak temu chłopakowi dałam kosza, lina, która podtrzymywała mojego brata, pękła.

- To mógł być ...

- Przypadek, też tak myślałam, do momentu, aż zobaczyłam linę. Była nadcięta. Kiedy ten facet spotkał następnego dnia, spytał się jak się czuje mój brat i czy mocno się połamał. Wiedziałam już że to on to zrobił. Zaprosił mnie do siebie. Odmówiłam. Powiedział mi, że mam jeszcze innych członków rodziny i szkoda by było, aby ich także spotkało jakieś nieszczęście. Jeszcze tego samego dnia opuściłam dom, a w ciągu trzech dni kraj.

- Mogłaś iść na policję.

- I ryzykować zdrowie rodziny? To bardzo wpływowy człowiek. Kontaktuje się z rodziną raz na miesiąc. Dzwonię z budek telefonicznych oddalonych od Forks jakieś 100 km. Wciąż ich o mnie pyta.

- Wie że jesteś w Stanach?

- Kilka razy prawie mnie znalazł.

- Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać, maleńka.

- Na razie mi się udaje.

- Bello ...

- Nie pójdę na policję, ty ... - nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania, bo na oparciu kanapy pojawiły się dwie dziewczęce rozczochrane i zaspane główki.

- Poczemu śpicie nago? - spytał Alice. Edward szybko nakrył nas mocniej kocem.

- Seth, mógłbyś wziąć siostry do kuchni i zrobić im płatki z mlekiem. My się w tym czasie ubierzemy - Edward zwrócił się do syna, który schodził na dół.

- Żeby tak przy dzieciach - Seth udał zdemoralizowanego. Rzuciłam w niego poduszką.

- Jeszcze porozmawiamy o policji - Edward nie dawał za wygraną. Spojrzałam na niego wilkiem. Nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. - A teraz wstajemy i robimy porządki na strychu.

Aż jęknęłam. No bo przecież ktoś musiał pilnować, by cała czwórka się nie pozabijała. Wynieśliśmy pół strychu. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wpadek.

Edward nie dał wyrzucić starych playboyów. Alice wytrzasnęła, z jakiejś skrzyni starą lalkę porcelanową. Wyszła niezła awantura, jak miała mi ją dać umyć. Seth chciał wypróbować od razu kij od baseballa. Nim zdążyłam mu go zarekwirować, wybił okno na strychu i zbił wazon. Edward dostał go jako prezent ślubny od rodziców. Leżał tutaj, bo Tanya go nie cierpiała, a potem o nim zapomniano. Rose do gustu przypadły stare suknie po Esme. Znieśliśmy fatałaszki na dół i postanowiliśmy je przejrzeć. Niestety, podczas prania Rose ustawiła zły program i wszystko się wstąpiło. Alice była wniebowzięta, bo dostała nową garderobę,

Dwa dni później był już sylwester. Wszyscy spędzimy go razem. Carlisle zabrał mnie do sklepu i zrobiliśmy solidne zakupy. Ciekawe po co, skoro w zamrażalniku mamy potraw na jakiś miesiąc, dzięki jego żonie, ale się uparł. Zrobiliśmy zakupy i wróciliśmy do domu. Zastaliśmy na podjeździe jakiś samochód. Okazało się że to strażak przywiózł kolejkę i podłączył ją. Edward przeprosił go, wytłumaczył mu co się stało i serdecznie podziękował. Strażak jednak uważał że winny był Seth. Nie powinien ruszać rzeczy ze strychu bez pozwolenia. Pokazywał im jak co podłączać. Ja zabrałam Rose do jej pokoju. Staram się jej pomóc w matematyce. Już pierwszego dnia okazało się, że miała dyslekcję. Nikt tego nie zauważył. Porozmawiam z nim dziś o tym.

Wieczorem po kolacji, kiedy Carlisle wyszedł z Sethem przygotować fajerwerki, dziewczynki pomagały myć naczynia z Esme, nadarzyła się wspaniała okazja.

- Edward musimy porozmawiać o Rose.

- Co się stało?

- Ona ma dyslekcję. Stąd jej trudności w nauce.

- Dyslekcję?

- Tak. Literki i cyferki tańczą jej przed oczami. Musi chodzić do specjalisty. On jej pomoże. Podam ci numer telefonu do Centrum Chorób Psychicznych w Port Angeles. Jest tam pewien bardzo dobry psycholog i logopeda w jednym, który pracuje z takimi właśnie dziećmi.

- Czemu ja o tym nie wiem. Nauczycielka powinna ...

- Ciężko wybadać to w takim wieku. Zazwyczaj uważa się, że dzieci są leniwe i się obijają.

- Ale ty od razu ...

- Bo mój młodszy braciszek miał dyslekcje. Ona naprawdę musi iść do tego specjalisty.

- Wiem kochanie - pocałował mnie. - Zrobię wszystko by jej pomóc.

Chwilę siedzieliśmy sami. Potem dołączyła do nas reszta. Obejrzeliśmy film, o północy Seth z dziadkiem dali pokaz sztucznych ogni i wszyscy poszli spać.

Rose poszła na pierwsze spotkanie z Embrym w pierwszym tygodniu stycznia. Bardzo jej się tam podobało. Zanieśliśmy z Edwardem zaświadczenie do szkoły. Nauczycielka wyrzucała sobie, że tego nie zauważyła. Postanowiła pracować z Rose osobno. Efekty dały wynik już na następnym sprawdzianie. Rose przyniosła 5. Była z tego bardzo dumna.

Po miesiącu Edwardowi ściągnięto gips. Poruszał się o kulach. Na zdjęcie pojechał z Carlislem. Ojciec Edwarda zrobił awanturę w szpitalu, jak się dowiedział o tym co mu się przydarzyło. Poleciało parę głów. My coraz bardziej rozkoszowaliśmy się swoim towarzystwem. Dziś mija drugi miesiąc odkąd zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać. Mój żołądek płata mi figle od tygodnia. Wymiotuje wszystkim co zjem. Muszę iść do lekarza, ale zawsze jest coś ważniejszego. Wzięliśmy dzieci na wycieczkę do zoo.

- Bello, zobac zylafa - Alice była w siódmym niebie. Rose nie miała humoru. Zabrałam ją na bok i postanowiłam dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

- Co się dzieje Rosalie?

- Bo one są w klatkach, jak więźniowie.

- Kochanie trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć, że nie lubisz zoo. Poszlibyśmy gdzieś indziej.

- Mama nigdy nas nie pytała o zdanie. Zawsze musieliśmy robić to co chciała.

- Posłuchaj. Zawsze razem wybieramy co robić. Każdy głos jest ważny. - postanowiłam jej trochę to ułatwić i wytłumaczyć. - Te zwierzaczki nie cierpią. Mają jedzenie, domek i lekarza. Naprawdę są zadowolone.

- A oni ich nie biją?

- Nie kochanie. Oni się troszczą o te zwierzaczki.

- Na litość boską Alice, skąd masz tego futrzaka!?

Obejrzałam się do tyłu i zamarłam. Alice miała na rękach małego tygrysa.

- Ten pan co był przy klatce, powiedzial ze one są oswojone. Mozemy go zatsymać?

Edward pobladł. Seth zemdlał. Pobiegłam po strażnika. Ten zawołał dyrektora i opiekuna zwierząt.

- Alice, skarbie bardzo się cieszę że kochasz zwierzątka. Niestety ten kotek ma tu swoją mamę i jest za mały byś mogła go wziąć - próbowałam jej to jakoś wytłumaczyć.

- Ale ...

- Skarbie odniesiemy kotka do mamusi. On chce jeszcze mleczka od niej.

W eskorcie zanieśliśmy kota do klatki. Oddaliśmy go opiekunowi zwierząt, a on wściekłej tygrysicy. Zabrałam dzieci na hot dogi. W tym czasie Edward ochrzaniał dyrektora za brak odpowiednich zabezpieczeń, a dyrektor Edwarda za nie pilnowanie dziecka.

Po powrocie poszłam z Edwardem do siebie, po rzeczy. Mój sąsiad namówił mnie bym z nim zamieszkała. Kiedy weszłam, stanęłam jak wryta. Całe mieszkanie wyglądało jak po przejściu huraganu. Wyrzucono wszystkie rzeczy. Zaczęłam się trząść. Zemdlałam. Kiedy się ocknęłam, Edward siedział obok mnie. Ja leżałam na łóżku szpitalnym.

- Bella, kochanie ...

- Co się stało?

- Policja dorwała tych, co włamali się do ciebie do domu. Wynajął ich Jacob Black. Nie znaleźli ciebie, więc z wściekłości wyrzucili wszystkie twoje rzeczy.

Czułam że ogarnia mnie ciemność. Usłyszałam krzyk Edwarda i zapadłam się znowu w nicość. Kiedy ocknęłam się po raz drugi, był przy mnie lekarz.

- No, ale mnie pani wystraszyła, a pani mąż prawie mnie pobił.

- Edward zawsze jest narwany - zaśmiałam się cicho. Nawet nie byłam zła, że uważa Edwarda za mojego męża.

- Sam się o tym zdążyłem się przekonać.

- Co z dziećmi? Edwardem? Co ...

- Proszę się uspokoić. Pani dziecku nic nie jest.

- Jakiemu dziecku? O czym pan do cholery mówi? - To że byłam w szoku, to mało powiedziane.

- Jest pani w ciąży. Tak na oko drugi miesiąc.

- To nie możliwe. Badania i wyniki ...

- Czytałem je. Pani mąż mi je dostarczył. Nie wiem jak to określić, ale naprawdę jest pani w ciąży. Skonsultowałem się z pani teściem i potwierdził to co mówiłem. Mimo pani wyników, zaszła pani w ciąże.

- Czy donoszę dziecko? - byłam przerażona.

- Według mnie tak. Powinna pani konsultować się z lekarzem, dwa razy w miesiącu. Na razie nic wam nie grozi. A teraz pójdę zawołać pani męża, bo za chwilę wyważy tu drzwi.

Po czym wyszedł. Edward wpadł po sekundzie i patrzył na mnie ze łzami w oczach.

- Mąż?

- No co, musiałem coś wymyślić.

- Edward co się stało?

- Kiedy zemdlałaś, tam w domu, miałem ochotę zabić tego bydlaka. Zadzwoniłem do szeryfa. Powiedział że sam się tym zajmie, a ja mam z tobą jechać.

- Skąd wziąłeś moje wyniki?

- Leżały na stosie ubrań.

- Edward, ja cię nie okłamałam, ja naprawdę ...

- Wiem, nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył. Złapali wszystkich. Jacoba też. Postawią mu zarzut zlecenia włamania i morderstwa.

- Co?

- Oni mieli cię zabić. Szczęście że byłaś u mnie.

- On się nie podda ... - łkałam. - Musze wyjechać. Ukryć się ... Ale dziecko ...

- Będzie musiał ustąpić. Ja nie pozwolę mu skrzywdzić ciebie, czy naszych dzieci. Poza tym nie jesteś już sama. Carlisle, ja i twoja rodzina ...

- Moja rodzina?

- Tak, zadzwoniłem do nich. Są na ciebie wściekli, że im nie powiedziałaś. Powiedzieli, że jak będziesz chciała uciec to mam cię przywiązać łańcuchami.

Do pokoju wszedł Carlisle i Esme.

- Bello, nie pozwolimy cię skrzywdzić. - Powiedział Carlisle.

- Należysz do naszej rodziny. - Potwierdziła Esme.

- Waszej rodziny?

- Kochanie myślisz, że ktokolwiek mógłby nas rozdzielić. Kocham cię i oszaleje jak odejdziesz. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić - Edward miał obłęd w oczach. Pocałowałam go bardzo mocno.

- Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy

Po tygodniu wypuścili mnie do domu. Za namową Carlisla otworzyłam praktykę i na nowo zaczęłam leczyć ludzi. Najwspanialszy prezent zrobił mi Edward na Wielkanoc. Zaprosił całą moją rodzinę z Polski i oświadczył mi się przy nich. Tydzień później wzięliśmy ślub. Jeżeli chodzi o Jacoba i jego ludzi, to nie odwiedzili nas więcej. Czas mijał nam w miarę spokojnie. Edward wariował. Nie pozwalał mi nic robić. W lipcu stwierdził że powinnam przestać chodzić i położyć się do łóżka. Rzuciłam w niego tacą po śniadaniu. Nigdy tego nie ponawiał. Dziś jest ostatni dzień wakacji. Zabraliśmy dzieci nad jezioro. Ja oczywiście wyglądałam jak słoń. Edward z dziećmi pływał przy brzegu. Nagle poczułam że coś cieknie mi po nogach.

- Cholera, znowu ten pęcherz - zaklęłam. Podczas ciąży zdarzało mi się, że mocz leciał mi bezwiednie. Zawsze kończyło się to pobytem w szpitalu. Nagle poczułam coś okropnie bolesnego. Spojrzałam i zauważyłam że obok jest budka ratowników. Zwijając się z bólu podeszłam do niej.

- Przepraszam, daleko stąd do szpitala?

- Około dwudziestu minut.

- Cholera, nie zdążę.

- Coś pani dolega?

Poczułam następny skurcz, który zwalił mnie z nóg.

- Odeszły mi wody, zaraz urodzę dziecko - załkałam. Pierwszy raz widziałam jak ratownik robi się zielony i mdleje.

- Cholera- wystękałam, po czym wydarłam się na cały głos. - EDWARD!

Po sekundzie zjawił się mój mąż.

- Kochanie - spojrzał na mnie i krzyknął do Setha rzucając mu kluczyki. - Do samochodu. W bagażniku jest torba. W niej są potrzebne mi rzeczy.

- Cholera, ale to boli - wystękałam po skurczu.

- Co ile masz skurcze.

- Co trzy minuty.

- No to urodzisz naszego malucha tutaj. Na szczęście byłem na to przygotowany. Z tobą tylko takie rozwiązanie było możliwe.

Po pół godzinie urodziłam ślicznego chłopczyka. Ważył prawie cztery kilo. Nazwaliśmy go Anthony Edward Cullen.

A na gwiazdkę dostałam wspaniały prezent. Był miedzianowłosy, miał przecudne szmaragdowe oczy, szczerzył się do mnie i oprócz czerwonych bokserek nie miał na sobie niczego. Domyślacie się jaki prezent dostałam na gwiazdkę? No cóż ja też mam dla niego prezent. Okazało się że za rok będzie nas jeszcze więcej. Wspaniałe plemniki Cullena. Kto by pomyślał, że marzenia się spełniają.


End file.
